


Catch Me

by sakurakjh



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: I can see this unravelingYour love is where I'm fallingBut please don't catch me





	Catch Me

* * *

_Before I fall, too fast_

  
Hanbin looks at Jiwon newly dyed black hair. It shines in the moonlight, he thinks before downing a new can of beer. Junhoe and Jinhwan are cuddling beside them, passed out, Donghyuk, Chanwoo and Yunhyeong are in the couch all sited passed out, Minho and Jinwoo are in the bed asleep while Honny, Yoon and Seungri are in the floor of the room passed out. He laughs at how everyone already passed out, even Junhoe and Jinhwan who are supposed to be the best drinkers.

  
Jiwon takes a sip of his beer and looks to the balcony where they're sitting now. Hanbin looks at him again, and suddenly his mind wanders around the memory of a much young Bobby with equally black hair but much innocent look, expectant eyes and a heart ready to lover everyone. He laughs again and passes a hand through his wavy locks, Jiwon looks at him and laughs.

  
_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

  
"Wavy hair suits you very well, you should keep it that way" Hanbin feels his face getting redder but he still smiles at Bobby and laughs. They had been drinking for almost 6 hours but they are only getting really drunk and making fun of everyone in the floor who already passed out.

  
He looks again at Jiwon, who is looking into the ocean from their balcony, and then he remembers, how did they ended up there.

Hanbin has never been a person who catches feelings for random people. Sure he is touchy, but that doesn't mean he is down to fall in love at any day. He started to look at Bobby in a different way since their Mix&Match days. He started to look too much into his eyes, to long his touch more than anyone else's. To love him more than anyone else. And Hanbin has been cautious, has been keeping his distance.

  
_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

  
But Hqnbin has never been really a genius and he doesn't know how to keep his distance from Bobby, he wants to touch his face, hold his hands and kiss his lips. He tries to get away and breathe, but all he wants is Bobby in his life.

  
Bobby looks at him, he is talking, but Hanbin isn't catching anything Bobby is saying. He feels overwhelmed by his own feelings and he tries to stand up, maybe the beer got him for real now. But Bobby hand is on his wrist and he looks down.

  
"Hanbin?" Hanbin looks at him but he can hold his gaze so his eyes fall to his neck, his chest, his shirt... The hand on his wrist and the silver band on his finger.

  
_When you say goodbye_

  
Bobby is getting married. Bobby is getting married tomorrow and Hanbin should not be thinking this. Bobby suddenly stand up and he takes Hanbin face in his hands and Hanbin want to cry.

  
"Are you okay, bin? Do you want to go to sleep?" Hanbin doesn't know why but he shakes his head

  
"I wanted to take a better look that's all" Bibby seems content with that answer and removes his hands from Hanbin face and Hanbin feels cold where his hands used to lay.

  
"Great, so what do you say? Help me practice the dance? I'm afraid I'll fuck up" Bobby is still looking into Hanbin eyes and if he said that in any other way, Hanbin is too drunk to catch it. He distantly nods and Bobby smiles putting his hands on Hanbin waist and they start moving in a imaginary pace to the music in their head.

  
_And I can see this unraveling_

  
People write about love they same way they talk about something they don't know. They talk about love being a powerful resource of happiness in peoples life's. Love has been something Hanbin has been trying to get all his life, and recently from Jiwon. But he doesn't want it anymore, because he knows he would never have it. So when they are dancing in the night Jiwon looking slightly down to him smile reaching his eyes. Full of joy. Full of love. Hanbin looks the other way and Jiwon keeps talking to him even tho Hanbin barely answers.

  
"Hanbin" Jiwon calls for him. Hanbin looks at him and Jiwon takes a few seconds before talking "Thank you for being by my side" He pauses "All these years, everything you have done for me, I'm really thankful for you, for God to put you in my way" Hanbin feels awkwardly close to Jiwon now "I love you Hanbin" Jiwon smiles "You're my best friend" Hanbin feels like a knot con his throat but he smiles.

  
_Your love is where I'm falling_

  
"You're my best friend too, Jiwon" Hanbin can feel the tears down his cheeks and laughs "I think it's time for sleep" Hanbin parts away from Jiwon and starts puts his pants away before getting inside the blankets of the hotel bed. He hears Bobby chains hit the ground and his shows being throw away. He shuts close his yes resigned to sleep before he feels the bed moving and the next second he sees Jiwon face in front of his. Jiwon smiles

  
"Mino and Jinu are cuddling in my bed" Hanbin let's out a laugh, when he was about to turn his back to Jiwon so they can sleep. He feels Jiwon hands on his waist, strong and firm "Let's sleep" He is know being hugged by one of Jiwon hands and his face near Jiwon's.

  
"Jiwon" Bobby and Hanbin look at each other for what it looked like hours and when Hanbin feels Jiwon leaning near him he panicks. He hugs him putting Jiwon face in his shoulders "Let's sleep now" Hanbin can feel Jiwon momentarily shook wash off before wrapping his arms around Hanbin, as if he is going to break.

  
"Let's sleep" Jiwon hurried his face in Hanbin shoulder.

 

 

Hanbin is tidying up his suit while everyone is talking to Bobby in the reception couch while waiting for the right time. While everyone is distracted Jiwon escapes to Hanbin side.

  
"Hanbin" Hanbin shooks a little but turns around and smiles at him.

  
"Nervous?" Hanbin gummy smile appears and Jiwon feels his chest tight.

  
"No... Well a little but Hanbin, about last—" Hanbin laughs and Jiwon swears he can hear the sadness through his laugh.

  
"A drunk moment before an emotional day" Hanbin touches his arm and smiles "It is nothing"

  
"No, Hanbin—" Before he can continue, his brother enters the room.

  
"Jiwon you need to go and you guys need to go to the ceremony right now" Everyone starts moving and with them, Hanbin, when Jiwon tries to touch him he keeps walking without looking back, Jiwon flashes a white suit on Hanbin before the pine doors close behind him.

  
_But please don't catch me_


End file.
